


In the End, What We Will See /欲见其尽

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU, M/M, 亚典波罗, 亚杨, 杨威利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: 一辆短小的亚杨车





	In the End, What We Will See /欲见其尽

“人类都是丑陋的，我也是，你也是，大家都是。所以不必为了内心的丑陋而悲哀……”杨挣扎着直起身来，以一个吻结束了亚典波罗对自己的审判。

由于亚典波罗跨坐在杨的身上，杨感到自己的腿与对方的下体的交界处有什么东西正在一点点地硬起来，亚典波罗此刻也感受到了自己身体上抑制不住的变化，他们面面相觑，亚显然被这种变化吓到了，他停止了抽泣开始剧烈地挣扎起来，“对不起学长……我、我不是故意的……让我下来，让我下来……”

很少见地，杨没有听从他的话，杨把亚典波罗的双手钳制到亚的身后，平常杨从来不会对自己的学弟使这样大的力气，万万没想到警校的近身搏斗术会在这种时候派上用场。亚典波罗此时羞愧难当，为自己在忏悔时仍旧高昂的欲望，他闭起眼睛回避着杨的的视线，却又更加确实地感受到杨就在他自己的身下，杨的躯体温暖，和自己自渎时想像的质感一样，念及此亚典波罗的脸颊像是被火烧过，下身更加挺立。“达斯提、达斯提……”杨的声音就萦绕在耳边，温柔又坚定，“达斯提你看着我——”杨强迫着亚典波罗直视自己的眼睛。

像是一种神启，亚典波罗停止挣扎，睁开眼睛。

杨的鼻尖贴着自己的鼻尖，杨呼吸所形成的热浪弄得他有些痒，亚典波罗的眼睛不能逃离，抑或不想逃离——杨的嘴唇红润且饱满，像苹果，不知道为什么亚典波罗这样想，像是在伊甸园引诱亚当的夏娃，他的学长开口道：“你可以对我做任何事，我允许你。”

亚典波罗名为理智的弦断掉了。

“学长、学长……”情欲使亚典波罗的手无意识地游走在杨的每一寸肌肤，细密的吻落在杨的脖子和锁骨上，亚像一头期待哺育的幼兽一样本能地舔舐着杨的乳首。杨显然也有了一些生理上的快感，在亚典波罗亲吻抚摸他的时候带着一些急促的喘息。亚尝试着脱掉杨的衣服，很快他们两个在另一种意义上“坦诚相见”。然后呢？亚典波罗有些茫然，他能感觉到自己的全身的血液被分成两拨儿，一拨儿直冲进自己的脑袋里，另一拨儿都在向下流动，集中在自己的小腹，他想进入什么东西里，可他的脑子里也只有这一个声音在叫嚣了，除此之外进到哪儿去？怎么进去？就像个疯玩了一暑假去要面临开学测验的孩子，他从自己空荡荡的脑子里找不到任何答案。杨的阴茎也渐渐地挺立起来了，于是亚典波罗用自己的阴茎去摩擦杨的。

“润滑……润滑油……涂到后面……”杨的声音里也染上了情欲，甚至不能好好地说出一个完整的句子。

油？亚典波罗显然已经自动忽略了最前边两个字，油？哪里有油？亚典波罗站起来，却觉得自己踩在云朵上，他脚步虚浮地走向厨房，厨房里有很多瓶瓶罐罐，亚典波罗试图辨认包装上的字迹，但感觉自己仿佛也看不太清楚，终于他从置物架后排找到了半瓶橄榄油，杨平时会吧它加到蔬菜沙拉里。

当亚提着橄榄油瓶子走出厨房时，却看到杨正张开大腿，一只手指已经带着ky没入到自己的后穴里。注意到亚典波罗来了，杨向他发出邀请：“帮帮我，达斯提。”

亚典波罗呆在原地，他感觉自己的脑子超负荷运转，然后“boom”的一声炸掉了，一瞬间整个世界都变得清静起来。良久之后，有什么甜腻的东西鼻子里经过人中滑到他的唇上，马上就要进到他的嘴里，他才如梦初醒用手去抿——红色的，是血。

杨用最后一点儿残存的理性退出自己的手指，然后站起来，由于失误他刚刚润滑挤得有些多，现在他走向亚典波罗时润滑液就顺着他的大腿内侧缓慢地流下来。他走到自己的学弟身边，说道：“你流血了，我们去浴室清理一下。”

浴室里，杨首先打开了洗手池的水龙头，亚典波罗立刻俯下身去冲洗自己的脸，可能是由于低头的缘故，亚典波罗的血不住地流淌，杨干脆打开了淋浴花洒，让亚典波罗直起身来冲洗。

很快地亚典波罗停止了流血，杨转过身去想帮他拿几张纸巾擦擦脸，亚典波罗从背后抱着杨，“别走，别走……”“嗯，我不走。”说着他们又亲吻起来，纠缠时的唾液顺着嘴角流淌下来。亚典波罗用手指开拓着杨的后穴，但当他真正地把自己的东西插进去的时候才仿佛看到了极乐，他们俩个同时发出满足的叹喟。亚典波罗下意识地抽送着自己的腰，自己正在学长身体里的事实让他感到自己正一点点变得疯狂，很快他觉得自己将迎来一个顶峰，他几乎是逃离似的退出了杨的身体。一瞬间失去了倚靠的杨腿也是软的，完全使不上任何力，杨跌坐下来，亚典波罗的精液射在了杨的后背。杨还没有发泄出来，此时他感觉自己也不太好受，自己浑身发烫，理智残缺，他渴求着快感和凉意，地面上很凉，杨想着，他没有再试图站起来，反而直接俯身侧趴在大理石的地面上。

杨撸动着自己的阴茎，可总还是感觉后穴少了些什么，他发泄不出来，他的后穴还渴望着插入。他向亚典波罗发出召唤：“帮帮我……帮、帮我。”

亚典波罗还沉浸在情潮的余韵里，更重要的是他现在还是软的。他现在急切地想要安抚自己的学长，让他更加快乐，可越着急他就越硬不起来，越硬不起来他就越着急——恶性循环。花洒还在淋着杨，杨感到自己仿佛是在大雨中行驶，视野一片模糊。亚典波罗也注意到了花洒，鬼使神差地，他取下了淋浴头，现在只剩下一个管子汩汩地往外冒水。

雅典菠萝不知道自己为什么要这样做，他只是不想让自己的爱人再继续与高潮的边缘被折磨。于是他把水管抵进了杨的后穴。

杨在尖叫中到达了高潮。

tbc


End file.
